Payment cards, such as credit cards, gift cards and debit cards, have become a preferred payment method in transactions. The number of transactions involving payment cards is increasing at an incredible rate. The number of fraudulent transactions is also increasing at an incredible rate. As a result, the number of payment cards that must be replaced is increasing as well. A payment card may have once been an inexpensive item, but with the security features required today the cost of a payment card is not trivial. The cost is particular high to card issuers when multiplied by the many card replacements that occur every year.